Segredos dos Imortais
by Wolf171
Summary: continuaçao de Os Descendentes divinos. Um Primordial que se torna Humano.Um Humano que se torna Primordial.Segredos a muito escondidos de eras sem fim de vidas e mortes.Imortais retornarão humanos sofrerão e mais uma guerra divina esta por vir.Nascidos
1. Resumo

Um Primordial que se torna Humano.  
Um Humano que se torna Primordial.  
Segredos a muito escondidos de eras sem fim de vidas e mortes.  
Imortais retornar? humanos sofrer? e mais uma guerra divina esta por vir.  
Nascidos do caos a pr?ria exist?cia entra em conflito, mortais cair? outros se consagrar? lendas, mas sete jovens alcan?r? n?eis em que poucos alcan?ram para mais uma vez o fim dar espa? a um novo come?.

Estejam preparados, pois o que voc? ver? talvez nunca se repita e se repetir n? mais estaremos nesse mundo ent? ousam e aprendam e depois contem para seus filhos e filhos de seus filhos o que vai ser revelado.

O Segredo dos Imortais.

E cuidado, pois ele mais uma vez retornou querendo sua vingan?... 


	2. Prorologo

Faziam apenas três horas que a ilha de Voldemort tinha desaparecido os Guerreiro pessoais de Harry ainda se encontravam no Iate a maioria escutando sobre o relato do que havia acontecido muito chocados com feitos e níveis realmente aquela batalha fora uma das maiores que se teve na historia mas todos ali sabia que o que estava por vir era muito mais grandioso.

Por que ela não acorda? - Perguntou Emily acariciando os cabelos de Anne que se encontrava em um sofá muito luxuoso ainda desacordada.

Ela vai acordar, mas não hoje só daqui a três dias. Falou Abel. - Muito bem, todos nós sabemos o que tem de ser feito agora cada um de nós irá cumprir sua própria missão, Mina você vira comigo. - Disse Abel, em seguida quase todos desapareceram do iate sobrando apenas Emily, Abel e Mina, já Smoker havia partido a horas em busca de sua missão. - Emily leve a pequena para a Alcatéia e cuidado só deixe Luna dar uma olhada nela.

Sim senhor. - Disse a garota pegando Anne no colo e desaparecendo por um portal azul.

Em seguida Abel se levanta e começa a caminhar sendo seguido por Mina, ela estava quieta mais pensativa para dizer a verdade. ela teria o que sempre procurou, mas não tinha certeza sobre aquilo olhou para o ruivo a sua frente e fora um bom porto seguro para ela que vivera mais do que um humano poderia e mesmo assim tinha aquela aparência jovem, não que ela fosse muito velha, não, mas já superava os cem anos realmente fora neta da quarta noiva de Lorde Dracul mas em si o sangue do mestre vampiro ficou impregnado não viveria para sempre, mas mesmo assim caminharia pelo mundo por um bom tempo, mas não queria isso, não queria morrer antes de sua vingança nem que tivesse que viver eternamente.

Aqui está. - Disse Abel tirando da mulher de seus pensamentos e ai ela percebeu que estavam numa espécie de porão se é que um barco tivesse isso, a frente do primogênito estava um vampiro caído e quase que incapacitado por correntes grossas de prata que queimavam o seu pulso ele se debatia, mas não consegui se mover. - Tem certeza que quer isso para você?

Tenho. - Respondeu Mina. - Se você estiver do meu lado. - Falou mais uma vez com a cabeça baixa, Abel se aproximou dela e ergueu sua cabeça com delicadeza se inclinou um pouco e tocou os lábios de Mina o beijo fora curto, mas pareceu durar anos e quando se afastaram ficaram se olhando por um tempo.

Pela eternidade. - Sussurou Abel e ela sorriu levemente olhando para o vampiro que voltara a sua forma humana logo depois de banir a ilha.

Pela eternidade. - Sussurou Mina se abaixando perto de Alberom que demonstrava pavor em seus olhos, mas estava fraco então ele sentiu que aquela garota lhe cravara presas em seu pescoço, sentiu o seu sangue sumir gradativamente.

Ate a ultima gota. Falou Abel em tom carinhoso então ele viu o corpo de Aberom começar a perder toda a massa muscular e emagrecer rapidamente Mina levantou seu rosto sua boca estava suja de sangue seus olhos estavam azuis bem claros e em seguida o mestre vampiro rompeu em cinzas para nunca mais retornar. Tome. Murmurou Abel cortando o seu pulso fazendo seu sangue fluir e a garota bebeu um pouco e logo depois ele o afastou o pulso se cicatrizou rapidamente. Agora você é uma predadora é igual a mim.

Quase um ano havia se passado dês do desaparecimento de Harry e o mundo mágico vivia uma era pôs guerra muito violenta, vários seguidores dos ideais de Voldemort ainda estavam espalhados, alguns espadas negras haviam escapado, a luta continuava embora menos violenta que antes. E em tão pouco tempo diversas coisas mudaram, a perda de um amigo abalara a todos os lideres da alcatéia.

Ninguém que presenciou a luta e que não fora da Alcatéia conseguia dizer ou comentar o nome dos lideres ou de algum outro lobo, nem mesmo Dumbledore tudo que eles puderam falar era que Harry Potter destruira Voldemort e depois disso desaparecera.

Draco estava, frustrado treinava muito nesse tempo acompanhado de Gina, ambos estavam aprimorando suas habilidades, o loiro pela frustração de não conseguir ter uma última luta com o Potter já a caçula Weasley mais para cuidar do Malfoy. O namoro dos dois não fora algo que ficou escondido, logo depois da luta com Voldemort eles assumiram abertamente, tá certo que Draco teve de enfrentar seis irmãos furiosos por ele estar "corrompendo" sua irmãzinha sendo que a maioria deles tinham grande força mágica só escapou ileso por que Gina interveio

Rony e Hermione, estes que tinham começado um breve romance agora estavam separados, não conseguiram ficar juntos, mas continuavam grandes amigos, o Ruivo ultimamente estava saindo com uma garota da Corvinal e também treinava muito forte, ele queria ficar forte para quando o amigo voltasse, pois sabia que ele voltaria.

Luna seguiu como se quase nada tivesse mudado, ela estava calma assumira o posto de líder da Alcatéia, mas manteve o seu antigo posto desocupado, a todos que perguntavam ela simplesmente respondia que Harry voltaria para seu lugar por direito. Já Fred e Jorge esses não perdiam a graça viviam dizendo que Harry seria o último a querer que chorassem por ele e Neville bom, este se empenhava cada vez mais em seus estudos Herbologicos juntamente com Hermione.

Hermione esta sim parecia abalada, se sentia fraca e incapaz treinava feito louca, estudava mais ainda, se enfiara em seu trabalho na Alcatéia, ela era fraca ou pelo menos é o que vivia repetindo para si. Não conseguira ajudar o amigo, não conseguira acompanha-lo, o deixou sozinho, o abandonou, um dos motivos por qual o namoro dela e de Rony não dera certo foi o dele ter a tirado da ilha. Mas ela seria forte, queria estar mais forte ainda para quando Harry voltasse, para que quando ele precisasse não mais fracassaria. Sua experiências na área de Pesquiza e desenvolvimento na Alcatéia dera grandes frutos, mas o que a desafiava ainda era a cura para os efeitos da maldição Cruciatos, ela conseguira avanços que em 20 anos ninguém conseguiu, mas não se sentia satisfeita.

Já Anne ninguém sabia direito o que ela sentira, ela continuava alegre e sorria ao falar do irmão, ela parecia ter orgulho dele e saber de algo que ninguém sabia, ela treinava e ensinava e toda vez que lhe perguntavam algo ela dizia "Ele voltara pra mim".

Em um lugar tão belo quanto as mentes humanas poderiam imaginar ou mais, tinha um enorme templo de enormes colunas de jade, o piso parecia ser de pura prata, tecidos vermelhos, dourados e pretos pendiam em alguns lugares, pareciam serem feitos da mais pura matéria existente, nas paredes do templo estava gravada a historia do mundo e a cada novo acontecimento novas partes eram gravadas a eras sem fim aquelas paredes faziam isso mesmo quando os deuses caíram ela continuou a fazer isso.

Ao fundo dessa sala se encontrava um imenso trono que estava escondido por um grande pano de tecido verde e incomum, quase transparente alguém estava sentado no trono, ao lado dele se encontrava uma figura menor que parecia sorrir, alguém entra naqueles aposentos.

Mandou me chamar meu senhor? - Perguntou o ser estranho se ajoelhando a dez metros do trono sem traspassar as cortinas, ele era alto, seu rosto não podia ser visto, pois usava uma mascara totalmente branca, nela não havia lugares para os olhos nem para respirar, era apenas uma mascara lisa, ele trazia em suas costas uma capa verde musgo que se juntava as vestes verdes claras e bonitas que mais pareciam togas do que outra coisa.

Vá testa-los e leve a mensagem. - Falou o ser que estava no trono.

Não seria melhor meu senhor fazer isso? - Perguntou o estranho.

Tenho outros assuntos. - Disse o que parecia ser o rei se levantando do trono. - Agora vá.

Yes My Lord. - Falou o ser de verde desaparecendo de repente.

Nesse quase um ano sem noticias do enviado dos deuses Megara se fechara nos costumes das Amazonas, ela não tinha contato nenhum com homens, ou melhor, evitava ter qualquer contato com homens, ensinara tudo o que aprendera na Alcatéia ao seu povo que aprendiam de bom grato, ela se fechara em suas próprias emoções e agora ela estava dando o primeiro passo para esquecer por completo Harry Potter, ignorando os avisos de Dafne. Era uma noite linda, as amazonas que tinham mais de desesseis anos saíram de sua aldeia para irem as aldeias onde homens viviam para fora de seu reino entre elas estava Megara.

Por favor, Harry onde você esteja cuide dela. - Pediu Dafne em tom baixo uma hora depois que sua irmã saiu.

Megara entrara em uma casa pequena, via luz no andar superior, ela por alguma razão se sentia atraída para aquele lugar, avançou rapidamente pelas escadas e ao achar a fonte de luz viu um homem deitado em uma cama, se aproximou, seria com ele que selaria seus costumes, o costume das amazonas ele seria o primeiro.

Estive te esperando. - Falou homem que parecia ter acordado, então Megara sentiu algo familiar.

Era uma grande noite nos terrenos da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts e apesar de já ser mais de nove horas varias pessoas estavam para fora nos jardins, eram os lideres da alcatéia, mas nenhum aluno sabia isso a não ser quem fazia parte dela. Hermione, Rony, Gina, Draco, Luna. Neville, Anne, Fred e Jorge, estes dois últimos estavam ali secretamente, eles estavam perto do grande lago da escola olhando para o céu, ninguém dissera nada, mas os nove sabia que tinham de estar ali pois uma pequena energia se manifestou mais cedo naquele lugar, uma energia familiar, eles a sentiram na ultima batalha contra Voldemort.

A lua cheia brilhava imponente no céu banhando os jardins e refletia sua delicada luz sobre as águas cristalinas do lago, a noite estava levemente quente, então uma forte energia tomou conta do local e o céu ficou vermelho sangue, para falar a verdade tudo ficou em tons vermelhos, o vento simplesmente parara de soprar e os nove se colocaram em posição, ali estava o inimigo que criara aquela barreira, ninguém que estivesse fora dela veria ou ouviria algo, era como se ali fosse um mundo paralelo.

Ali. - Falou Hermione, que em seguida já estava no meio do lado, seus olhos demonstrava desprezo e fúria, em seguida ela atingiu o ar, uma forte onda de impacto foi sentida e então todos viram um estranho homem trajado totalmente de verde com uma capa também em verde só que em tom escuro um verde musgo, ela era segurada por dois pequenos broches de ouro onde estavam gravados uma nuvem com um raio a atingindo. - Te peguei.

Se enganou. - Falou o estranho e Hermione percebeu que não encontrava os olhos dele, mas pra que diabos aquela coisa usava uma mascara daquele tipo, sem furos para o olhos, nem para respira ele não sabia, mas sentiu surpresa ao ver que ele estava parado no ar e em seguida fora arremessada de volta a margem, quicando algumas vezes na água e quando encontrou terra sentiu seu corpo dolorido, a força daquele golpe a incapacitara.

O que é essa coisa? - Perguntou Hermione antes de desmaiar.

Ora seu. - Falou Rony pronto para partir para a briga, quando viu que o estranho desaparecera e segundos depois estava a sua frente.

Fraco.- Falou o estranho lhe tocando o peito e o jogando para trás, antes mesmo de cair no chão estava inconsciente, Fred e Jorge iam avançar, mas então se sentiram içados no ar por algo invisível e foram arremessados a mais de quinze metros de altura e bateram no chão com força, isso aconteceu umas dez vezes ate eles perderem a consciência, Neville aproveitou a distração do estranho e lhe acertou um soco na parte direita do corpo, o golpe provavelmente fora forte o suficiente para matar um humano só pela onda de choque que produziu, mas o estranho nem se mexeu, simplesmente lhe deu um tabefe no rosto o jogando para o meio do lago e quando estava afundando o estranho pulou para a borda do lago então todo o lago se congelou instantaneamente prendendo o rapaz debaixo do gelo grosso.

Foi a vez de Draco avançar, mas antes de fazer algum movimento já sentira fortes mãos em seu pescoço o içando no ar, Gina vendo que o estranho fizera aquilo tentou avançar, mas parou sufocada com uma presença assassina que desprendeu do oponente e então tal energia se intensificou a fazendo cair no chão inconsciente, o estranho acertara um soco no estomago de Draco que cuspiu sangue e perdeu os sentidos então o estranho o deixou cair.

Sobrou apenas duas. - Falou o estranho se virando para Anne e Luna que ainda estavam de pé. - Mas não será necessário lutar com vocês, pois já que o viu o nível dos outros, os de vocês não estão muito acima.

O que você quer? - Perguntou Anne.

Ele me enviou para testa-los. - Falou o estranho.

Harry? - Perguntou Luna. - Onde ele esta, por que ele não veio?

Meu senhor só pode sair de onde esta uma vez antes do alinhamento dos planetas. - Disse o estranho sem se importar com a interrupção. - Ele me mandou para ver se vocês são fortes para continuar e também lhes mandou um recado.

E qual seria? - Perguntou Anne.

Em quatro anos os planetas se alinharão e eu retornarei para vocês, fiquem fortes, pois seres poderosos virão. - Falou o estranho em tom monótono. - Acredite muito desses seres são mais poderosos que eu e ele também mandou dizer que você procurem Osíris e que os gêmeos cabeça de fogo procurem Abul. -Depois de dizer isso o estranho desapareceu e tudo o resto voltou ao normal.

Eu sabia que ele estava vivo. - Falou Anne com lagrimas nos olhos. - Mas tem um jeitinho de nos avisar que Deus me livre.

Mas foi bem eficaz. - Falou Luna olhando para o céu agora com a cor de antes, olhou para o lago e ele estava de volta ao norma,l não estava congelado e na outra borda estava neville inconsciente. - Agora é só esperar e ficarmos mais fortes.

Daqui a quatro anos.- Falou Anne sonhador.

Alguns meses haviam se passado desde que as jovens da tribo das Amazonas saíram para cumprir pela primeira vez suas obrigações e algumas delas tiveram êxito, uma delas fora Megara. A casa de Galatéia estava agitada, pessoas correndo daqui pra lá, apreçadas, com bacias com alguma coisa vermelha dentro e logo voltavam com bacias com água limpa. Uma forte tempestade caia no continente perdido trovões e raios cortavam o ar com força.

Gritos eram ouvidos do quarto de Megara, ela estava dando a luz, tinha sido uma gravidez de risco, várias medicas da Alcatéia estavam ali para ajudar e depois de mais ou menos duas horas tudo ficou em silêncio e um choro de criança é ouvido se espalhando pelos corredores.

É uma menina. - Falou uma mulher alta de cabelos loiros escuros olhando para Galatéia, apesar disso o tom dela não era muito bom. - Sua filha, bom, ela teve complicações o que é comum em alguém tão jovem, creio que ela não viverá muito. - Galatéia sente seus joelhos tremerem, mais uma vez estava perdendo sua filha, Dafne ao seu lado chorava silenciosamente, já suas irmãs mais velhas estavam impassíveis, não estavam felizes mas também não estavam tristes. - Ela que falar com a senhora e com Dafine. - As duas não esperaram nem um segundo e entraram no quarto e viram Megara, estava suada e aparentemente cansada, ao seu lado um pequeno embrulho.

Minha filha.- Falou Galatéia pela primeira vez demonstrando um tom de voz choroso. - Não vá, não pela segunda vez.

Não posso contrariar o destino. - Falou Megara em tom fraco. - Sinto-me feliz por ter vivido mais do que tinho por direito e tudo graças ao Harry. - Ela parou um pouco e respirou fundo. - O nome de minha filha será Lílian, a bela flor dos deuses. - Depois de dizer isso ela fechou os olhos e finalmente descansou. Galatéia rompeu em lágrimas caindo de joelhos ao lado da filha, Dafne também chorava ao lado da mãe.

Agora entendo o por que dela estar feliz nessa gravidez. - Falou Dafne entre o choro e sua mãe a olhou, a garota pegou a pequena menina que dormia, ralos cabelos acobreados e ela tinha certeza que por trás daqueles olhos se encontrava espantosos olhos verdes. – Veja, até mesmo a tempestade se calou para não perturbar o sono da menina.

Então ela é filha dele. - Falou Galatéia se levantando e vendo a pequena neta.

Ela o amou e ele também a amou, um pedaço disso esta em meus braços como prova que ele retornou para ela. - Disse Dafine. - Um dia ele retornara para te-la de volta.


	3. Poder

Anne, a pequena Anne, até mesmo ela foi mandada para outro lugar, mas este bem mais perto em comparação aos outros, ela iria treinar com dois povos distintos que se juntaram para dar o maior treinamento que um humano poderia ter, para falar a verdade seria um treinamento tão puxado que eles duvidavam que algum centauro ou elfo não tivesse dificuldade em acompanhar. E já fazia três dias que estava em Dämmerung, mas pareciam anos, ela acordava uma hora antes do sol nascer e treinava com Beiron, ela já tinha um bom treinamento físico para a idade, mas ela tinha de aprender a controlar mais o seu poder, seu corpo ainda era jovem para controlar todo ele, já com os elfos ela aprendia feitiços e magias antigas, tão antigas que alguns deles diziam que foram os próprios deuses que criaram, era algo bem natural e que ela dominava com facilidade.

Ela continuaria naquele ritmo por pelo menos três anos e teria um ano de folga, onde teria de voltar para Hogwarts ela notava que os Elfos e Centauros falavam de uma forma mais respeitosa sobre o seu irmão, tentou perguntar o porque, quando Harry desapareceu ela sempre ouvia os seus amigos discutindo sobre o que realmente seria o ultimo ato, tentaram achar Abel, mas este simplesmente desaparecera três dias depois, para falar a verdade todos os guerreiros pessoais de Harry desapareceram, era como se eles soubessem que aquilo fosse acontecer e tinham de se preparar.

O Treinamento era árduo, eles não pegavam leve e ela via o por que ate mesmo uma criança elfo tinha grande poder e lhe dava trabalho para vencer, mas isso era compreensível, elfos eram um povo antigo, de mistérios quase nunca revelados, os centauros não eram diferentes, as técnicas de luta e astronomia, o conhecimento se equiparava em pé de igualdade com o dos elfos, e também o conhecimento e o respeito pela própria existência da natureza e tudo que ela cerca.

Levanta-se. Ordenou O Rei elfo olhando para Anne caída e machucada no chão. Levante-se e me enfrente, não seja fraca e da próxima vez que ele retornar você não cairá perante ninguém, não dará o mesmo trabalho que deu da ultima vez, que você seja forte. O céu da tarde escureceu quando ele terminou de falar, o corpo de Anne flutuou no ar e ela se ajeitou ainda sem tocar o solo, olhou para o adversário, seus olhos estavam verdes, era assim dês de que ela voltara dos mortos, quando ela usava seu poder de mais seus olhos ficavam verdes como os de Harry. Não seja fraca. Um raio cortou os céus escuros como ébano, uma aura negra como a escuridão circulou Anne, em seguida uma aura branca também apareceu, as duas no mesmo ser, elas colidiam uma com a outra, o poder era imenso, os olhos mostravam fúria. Venha.

Luna fora a única que não sairá de Atlântida, ela teria um treinamento diferente de todos, ou quase, ela ficaria perante o próprio Osíres, que juntamente com Galadriel a treinariam. Nunca pensou que houvesse um treinamento mais puxado do que o de Harry, mas se enganou ela era obrigada a lutar por dias e noites sem dormir com seus treinadores e mesmo assim nunca conseguiu nem sequer acertar um único golpe neles, em compensação ela provavelmente já quebrara quase todos os ossos de seu corpo Siegfread também treinava só que ninguém sabia onde.

Você sabe quem é. Falou Osíres depois de acertar-lhe uma joelhada no estomago, aquela aparência velha com certeza era só um disfarce, pois ela não condizia em nada com ele, que era rápido, forte, esperto e astuto. Você sabe isso a algum tempo e até pode usar um pouco de seu poder. Em seguida ele deu uma rasteira nela e antes da loira tocar o chão ele lhe acertou mais um chute no estomago, fazendo-a percorrer um grande caminho e bater em um rochedo que tremeu. Mas você ainda é fraca, levante-se e erga a cabeça, tenha orgulho não medo. Luna não percebeu, mas Galadriel apareceu ao seu lado e a ergueu com uma única mão pelo pescoço, era incrível como a aparência jovial e bondosa dos elfos mudava completamente em campo de batalha, era aterrorizante, seus rostos não demonstravam piedade e seus olhos um fogo que queimava até a alma.

Você é grande, muito maior do que imagina. Falou Galadriel a jogando por cima da cabeça como se fosse uma mera pedra, Luna caiu no chão, estava imóvel, provavelmente esgotada.

Estão enganados. Falou Luna ainda deitada, ela se levantou com dificuldade. Eu não sou ela, sou apenas uma reencarnação, não deixarei que uma vida passada reja minha própria existência, eu sou diferente, ajo diferente e penso diferente, se terei de lutar será com o meu poder e se o poder dela faz parte de mim eu o usarei, mas nunca, jamais, deixarei que a memória e a existência dela sobrepuje a minha. Aura prateada, olhos quase brancos, as feridas começaram a se fechar sozinhas e o sangue evaporava. Sou diferente dela, sou mais forte e provarei isso derrubando vocês dois nem que eu tenha de renascer dos mortos milhares de vezes, eu derrubarei vocês por que aquele que é realmente o meu objetivo, aquele que realmente me ajudou, é meu amigo e meu mentor, um mestre que não quer alguém preso em uma consciência passada que já não devia existir, ele quer alguém que alcance seus próprios limites e os destrua. A terra tremeu com força quando ela deu o primeiro passo. Ainda não alcancei o limite que eu tenho, então não cairei. Em seguida ela avançou para Galadriel, que estava mais perto e tentou lhe acertar um golpe no rosto, mas esta desviou, o que fez o punho de Luna acertar o rochedo, que tremeu mais forte que da primeira vez, pedras enormes se desprenderam dele e começaram a cair, uma poeira enorme subiu, a rainha dos Elfos pulou ate ficar ao lado de Osíris.

Eu tenho medo de ate onde ela pode chegar. Falou Galadriel.

Não só ela, mas a todos eles. Disse Osíris. Nunca vi isso, a reencarnação de um deus tentando supera-lo.

A existência é algo sem sentido, os humanos são descartáveis, são peças nas mãos de poderosos, são coisas descartáveis, não passam de meros animais que devem servir aos deuses cegamente. Se os deuses ordenarem aos humanos que estes se matem, eles deverão fazer, essa era a verdade, pelo menos na mente dos sete terríveis aprisionados no sétimo inferno, a prisão indomável, e era assim que seria quando eles saíssem, cada um já escolhera o seu hospedeiro, não tinham mais corpos físicos, então teriam de tomar um novo corpo, seria fácil.

Humanos impuros que ousaram nos esquecer, estejam preparados, pois derrubaremos os céus e abriremos a terra, dessa vez não teremos piedade perante vocês, nem mesmo perante os Sete escolhidos para tentarem nos deter, destruiremos a todos e os reconstruiremos a nossa imagem e semelhança.

N/A: APARTIR DAQUI A FILHA DE MEGARA JÁ NASCEU E O RUMO DA HISTORIA VOLTA AO NORMAL

Hermione estava de pé, não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali, dias, semanas, meses, anos, século ou milênios, só sabia que finalmente conseguira, ali estava caída perante os seus pés aquela que um dia fora conhecida como A Rainha das Feiticeiras, maior do que qualquer outra, até mesmo do que Morgana, ali estava Circe, totalmente derrotada e ensangüentada, agora sim ela, Hermione Granger, podia ser conhecida como a verdadeira Rainha das Feiticeiras, maior do que a própria Circe, alguém capaz de amaldiçoar a um deus. Uma aura azul escura desprendeu do corpo de Circe e foi escoando até Hermione, a aura a envolveu e a levantou do chão, fechou os olhos, gritou, sentiu o poder da antiga rainha se fundir com o seu, era doloroso, mas agora era seu por direito, depois de um tempo caiu no chão de joelhos, uma fumaça esbranquiçada saia de seu corpo, ela levantou os olhos, que por um instante estavam azuis marinho, e depois voltaram para o castanho claro, o corpo de Circe desaparecera.

O próximo. Gritou Hermione para o nada, sua voz ecoou pelo local, uma forte onda de energia desprendeu de seu corpo, então alguém se materializou a sua frente.

Bela era uma boa palavra para definir aquela mulher, cabelos negros e uma pele bronzeada, olhos incrivelmente dourados como o ouro, em seus cabelos parecia que tinham contas de pura prata e ouro, suas vestes brancas e finas mostravam o seu corpo belo, devia ser quase da sua altura.

Muito bem criança, venceste o primeiro desafio, agora vamos deixar o treinamento de lado e vamos para o verdadeiro treino. Hermione se surpreendeu, a voz da mulher era linda, suave como a brisa do deserto e caloroso como o sol, mas o fogo dentro de seus olhos demonstrava perigo.

Quem é você? Perguntou Hermione.

ME vença e saberá quem sou. Falou a Mulher sem se alterar, ela desapareceu e reapareceu atrás de Hermione com o dedo indicador direito apontado para sua cabeça, um único ponto minúsculo que irradiava uma luz vermelho sangue brilhava na ponta do dedo. Supremacia de Rá. Uma explosão muito maior do que a que Harry fez com aquele mesmo feitiço foi feita, o brilho percorreu quilômetros, a destruição poderia ter acompanhado se ali não fosse um deserto de escuridão.

Hermione tinha pulado para trás da mulher milissegundos antes da explosão, o que a salvara, mas o calor daquele feitiço era infernal, então ela viu o céu escuro, ficou de um azul anil muito lindo, sem nuvens, um sol fraco aparecera, ela se encontrava agora em uma enorme planície rochosa com algumas partes arenosa. Quem era sua oponente ela não sabia, mas sabia que ela era forte, provavelmente tão forte quanto Harry fora ou é, e se quisesse alcança-lo aquele seria o primeiro passo.

Eu te vencerei. Falou Hermione acertando um soco no meio das costas da oponente, que percorreu um grande caminho sem tocar o chão, mas assim que o fez ela desapareceu.

Então torne-se mais poderosa que um deus. Murmurou a mulher no ouvido de Hermione a fazendo ficar surpresa, não vira os movimentos. Por que se não eu te matarei.

Dois corpos enormes, duas vezes maiores que gigantes caíram nas terras quase que inóspitas de Exilion, só que os corpos eram diferentes, um era como branco como a neve e exalava o frio do ártico, olhos amarelos e barbas grandes e brancas, só ai pode se ver que ele era feito inteiramente de um gelo que quase nunca derretia, o outro, bem, o outro estava praticamente queimando, não por que Rony assim o fizera, não, ele era assim, corpo flamejante, cabeça grande sem carne, somente o osso, olhos negros que superavam a chamas, ali estavam duas criaturas distintas, dois gigantes, um de gelo e outro de fogo, ambos eram vistos na mitologia nórdica, ele sabia disso.

A quanto tempo eu estou aqui? Se perguntou o ruivo olhando para o céu Vermelho sangue, realmente aquele lugar era um lugar incrivelmente ruim, durante duas semanas caminhou por terras devastadas quase morrendo de calor durante o dia e de frio durante o que parecia ser a noite, depois disso ele se sentiu mal e buscou refugio em uma caverna, não soube quanto tempo ficou lá, provavelmente dias, sua febre era intensa e teve alucinações e delírios, depois que melhorou perdeu completamente a noção do tempo ficou oprimido pelo silencio tumular do local, era algo demoníaco, ele tinha de gritar as vezes para ter certeza que ele próprio não esquecera como era sua voz ou como se falava, as mais diversas criaturas apareceram, na primeira vez que ele vira um Gigante de Gelo simplesmente tremera, era muito maior que um gigante comum e teve sorte de sair vivo, com vários ferimentos, que se curavam sozinhos depois de uma noite de sono, agora ele conseguia derrubar aquelas bestas, os corvos eram um problema, pareciam que o observavam, o julgavam.

Deixou os gigantes mortos para trás e nem ao menos ligou para o som de milhares de asas batendo nem rosnados estranhos a suas costas, conhecia aquele lugar, os gigantes agora eram alimento para bestas. Andara quase cinco quilômetros quando ao longe avistou um brilho esbranquiçado, então ele pode divisar uma imponente arvore, tão grande que mesmo de longe parecia estar perto, um tronco tão branco quanto a mais pura neve, folhas prateadas que refletiam a luz da lava incandescente, se sentiu motivado e então se curvou ligeiramente para a frente, o ar a sua frente pareceu se dividir em dois, uma fenda azul apareceu e em seguida o som forte como o de um travão e ele já estava correndo, a velocidade era quase dez vezes maior do que ele conseguira fazer antes de entrar naquele lugar, ele sabia que estava ficando mais forte, mais rápido, mas se assustou mesmo assim, mas apesar de sua grande velocidade a arvore não ficava mais perto, o que o fez imaginar o real tamanho dela, acelerou, ficou três horas correndo assim e não a alcançou, mas não ia desistir, se concentrou de tal forma que não via nada a sua frente além da árvore, então um forte clarão branco se espalhou pelo local, ele mal sentia os seus pés tocarem no chão e não notara que esse simples fato destruía o local onde ele pisava, qualquer criatura que sentiu sua energia se afastou assustada, então finalmente estava chegando em seu destino.

Mais um pouco e ele chegara, então ele viu a frente uma enorme fenda no chão, um desfiladeiro de mais de quinhentos metros de uma "margem" a outra, mas não pararia, depois dele faltaria pouco para chegar em seu destino, continuou e quando estava na beira não parou, simplesmente pulou, olhou para baixo e não encontrou o chão, só uma escuridão interminável, não dava sinal que ia cair apenas continuava, e quando tocou o outro lado do desfiladeiro freou com força, ainda percorrendo uma boa distancia, ficou chocado, olhou para as próprias mãos e sorriu, estava perto de seu objetivo tinha de estar, em seguida desapareceu e reapareceu aos pés da enorme arvore, em meio a gigantescas raízes brancas, olhou para o alto, quase não enxergou os galhos, ali estava o que procurava, olhou mais a frente e viu o lago.

Finalmente eu consegui. Falou Rony com um sorriso vitorioso, então ele sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado com força e só parara as margens do lago, se levantou rapidamente, o golpe tinha sido duro e forte, o que quer que tivesse feito aquilo não era humano.

Quem ousa profanar este solo sagrado. Gritou uma voz masculina, em seguida um flash de luz e um homem apareceu cinqüenta metros a frente do ruivo. Mortal, pagará por profanar este solo sagrado.

Fui enviado aqui. Falou Rony já pensando em uma estratégia e só ai ele observou melhor o homem, alto pelo menos um e noventa de altura, corpo forte e definido, barba rala e branca, em seu olho direito um tapa olho negro, em sua cabeça um capacete com dois chifres, um Vicking, mas o que mais chamou atenção nele não fora isso e sim as asas, enormes asas em suas costas, só que eram diferentes, a da direita era como azas de anjo, só que negras como a escuridão e a da esquerda era como de um demônio, só que em coloração vermelha escarlate. Osíris me mandou.

O tolo deus do deserto não tem poder aqui. Falou o estranho homem.

Para falar a verdade não fora ele que me mandou aqui, ele só me indicou o caminho. Falou Rony olhando para o alto, viu que a copa da árvore tampava o céu vermelho. O meu amigo, aquele que voz conheceis como Urano, o avô de todos os deuses. Por um segundo o estranho com asas pareceu tremer levement,e mas logo voltou a sua postura e sorriu com desdém.

O Primordial fora destruído a eras. Falou o estranho.

Pois ele voltou e é meu amigo e eu tenho de ficar forte para ajuda-lo e se para isso eu tiver que te matar. Um forte aura azul apareceu em volta de Rony, logo em seguida ficando branca como a mais pura neve, seus olhos escureceram levemente. EU te matarei.

Mortal tolo que desafias a quem não conheces. Falou o estranho com um sorriso sem vida nos lábios quase que satisfeito. Terias de viver mil eras antes de poder lutar comigo.

Voltarei mil vezes dos mortos se for preciso. Falou Rony.

Toda criatura vivente daquele local fugiu quando sentiram duas energias colidindo com tal brutalidade, o que quer que tivesse acontecendo dali só sairia um e ele seria consagrado o maior de todos, o mestre de todo o Exilion. Gigantes de Neve e fogo se refugiaram em cantos profundos, cães das sombras fugiram para cavernas e os corvos de olhos vermelhos "gritaram" e levantaram vôo.

Draco estava sentado em uma clareira, o fogo iluminava o local escuro e lançava sombras para os lados, ele pegou algo que estava no fogo, era uma enorme pata com garras negras a levou na boca e mordeu, comia satisfeito, não comia a dias ou mais, estivera mais preocupado em não virar comida para a fera que agora ele estava comendo, realmente aquela besta era forte, as suas cicatrizes que o digam, mas por alguma razão elas sumiam com algumas horas de sono, sentiu uma força sombria o rondando, não ligou, era sempre assim, ouviu ao longe um ganido de dor, alguma besta fora abatida por outra. Pegou o cantil que levava na cintura e bebeu um pouco de água, olhou para o alto e viu tudo escuro e ficou pensando a quanto tempo estaria ali, talvez semanas ou meses, até mesmo anos, não saberia dizer, passou a mão no rosto e viu a barba rala e espessa.

Um movimento a sua direita fez ele abandonar esses pensamentos, olhou para o lado e viu um enorme tigre no mínimo quatro vezes maior que um normal e era todo negro com enormes olhos amarelados, o tigre negro olhou para o loiro e não ligou, já Draco sorriu, pegou mais uma coisa do fogo, mais uma parte da besta morta e jogou para o tigre, que pegou no ar em seguida saiu da clareira. O Loiro sabia que aquele tigre não era normal, mas não iria fazer nada, seria um sacrilégio matar um Tigre Negro, uma criatura assustadoramente bela e sanguinária, seria um bom bichinho se ele não fosse, digamos, indomável, na primeira semana em que esteve ali ele encontrou um desses tigres, não sabia como, mas tivera a sorte de escapar inteiro e vivo, nem toda sua força conseguiu perfurar e pela da besta.

Gina. Murmurou olhando para o alto, deixara a namorada em busca de poder, os dois juraram se encontrar em Hogwarts no termino do quarto ano. Uma risada sinistra ecoou pela mata e uma presença assustadora tomou tudo em volta, o fogo a sua frente subiu alto e depois se apagou, um clarão de luz e então ele viu com seus olhos já acostumados com a escuridão do local a figura sinistra.

Alta, somente alguns centímetros menor que ele, cabelos loiros e olhos negros, o corpo era belo, com uma veste fina, só que tão negra que não se podia ver nada além, um capuz caia as suas costas, os lábios vermelhos carregavam um sorriso zombeteiro, então ele viu que ela carregava um foice maior que ela, aquilo não era normal, a energia que exalava dela era morta, sentiu toda criatura num raio de cinco quilômetros debandar.

Ola criança. Falou a mulher sorrindo, um sorriso frio, mas não era forçado, sua voz era suave. Vamos brincar.

Não sou criança. Falou Draco, que se pegou surpreso a ver que seu corpo não se mexia.

Há é sim, uma bela criancinha loira e birrenta. Falou a mulher.

Quem é você? Perguntou Draco se concentrando um pouco e logo sentiu que seu corpo podia se mexer.

Sou aquilo que você mais teme. Falou A mulher. Sou o destino de todos os mortais, o temor dos imortais, os amaldiçoados tremem perante minha presença, eu sou o fim de todo o começo e o começo de todo fim.

O Anjo da morte. Murmurou Draco.

Não me compares a meros lacaios. Gritou a mulher sua voz antes doce ficara fria e sem vida. Eu sou maior do que qualquer anjo da morte, eu sou a senhora dos mortos, a maior força imutável do mundo. Uma aura negra desprendeu da mulher toda arvore em volta secou e morreu na hora, os olhos dela brilharam. A senhora do fim, a mãe dos mortos, conheça aqui diante de ti o seu maior medo.

Não temo a morte. Falou Draco, mas tremendo, queria fugir, mas sabia que não podia, ninguém foge da morte.

Esta mentindo Draco Malfoy. Falou a mulher. Teme mais do que qualquer um a morte, pois teme o que vai acontecer depois. Ela desapareceu e reapareceu a dois passos do loiro. Não há como fugir, então seja forte o suficiente para lutar comigo, me vença e eu me curvarei perante você, faça o que só os deuses foram capazes. Draco foi pego de surpresa, ouvira as palavras da própria morte e em seguida ele viu o rosto de Harry na escuridão, ele era seu alvo e para vence-lo teria de vencer a morte. Mas para lutar comigo você tem de estar disposto a morrer, você terá de abandonar a sua vida.

A terra tremeu com força, com tanta força que até mesmo fora da dimensão fora sentido, era tremenda, então uma aura cinzenta emanou de Draco, em seguida ela ficou roxa, seus olhos cinzentos brilharam com fúria e a aura se rivalizou com a da Senhora da Morte, ele sorriu, se tinha de fazer aquilo faria, não teria arrependimentos.

Se assim tem de ser feito, assim será. Falou Draco. EU abandonarei minha vida.

Neville se encontrava em um grande barco de madeira, o chão manchado com sangue, ele estava sentado perto do mastro principal em cima de um enorme barril de olhos fechados, não ligava para o barulho de espadas se chocando, somente desviou a cabeça para a esquerda segundos antes de uma espada ser cravada no mastro, ele abriu os olhos ali a sua frente estava uma criatura bizarra, pele alaranjada e olhos negros e grandes, não tinha lábios, no lugar um bico de papagaio como o de uma lula, não tinha pés, no lugar era como se um imensa calda de serpente se desprendesse da cintura, suas mãos eram grandes e tinham pequenas ventosas.

Desapareça. Murmurou Neville então o ser simplesmente fora arremessado para trás e começou a queimar antes de chegar a água. Terra. Murmurou o moreno olhando para o leste e viu uma imensa ilha e bem no centro um vulcão que expelia fumaça negra e espessa, antes mesmo do Barco chegar perto da ilha um flash vermelho sangue veio da ilha e o atingiu o fazendo ir a pique, mas o moreno já não estava mais lá, estava na água nadando a todo vapor para a praia, ele era muito rápido, quando alcançou a ilha viu de cara quem fora que acertara o navio.

Sei que procuras o meu tesouro, mas antes de alcança-lo terá de se provar digno. Falou o Homem que era alto, olhos azuis petróleo e cabelos negros, a pele era branca como mármore. Esta pronto para desafiar o impossível e torna-lo possível?

Estou. Falou Neville.

Então me vença. Não ouve mais fala, as auras colidiram a ilha tremeu com força e ambos começaram uma luta épica.

Gina estava cansada e machucada, havia enfrentado um demônio da mata muito poderoso, conseguira vencer por pouco e viu algo estranho acontecer, toda a energia e poder do demônio fora para o seu corpo cansado, ela precisava de um abrigo, encontrou o que parecia ser uma caverna no meio da mata, entrou nela e caiu inconsciente, nem ao menos notou a pequena criatura branca como a neve que estava na caverna, era uma pequena raposa de olhos cor de âmbar e calda felpuda, ela se aproximou do corpo da jovem e lambeu os ferimentos do rosto, em seguida se aninhou no peito dela fechando os olhos grandes e bonitos.

Dumbledore mandara membros da Ordem para os quatro cantos do mundo, membros jovens para receberem treinamentos de uma elite quase que esquecida, se o que os lobos da Alcatéia disseram for verdade um mal pior que o próprio Voldemort cairia sobre o mundo, olhou pela janela de seu escritório, eram as primeiras horas da manhã e ele podia ver Vênus, para falar a verdade o planeta tem aparecido mesmo durante as horas altas.

Tenho de proteger meus alunos. Disse o Diretor se voltando para o enorme livro a sua frente, devia ter no mínimo umas dez mil paginas, a capa era branca como a neve, ele olhou mais algumas linhas. Vai demorar três anos, mas conseguirei tornar esse o local mais seguro para meus alunos, mesmo durante a guerra divina.

Dor, muita dor, era isso que Tom Riddle sentia, uma dor inimaginável, estava queimando, não sabia, não ele não estava, olhou para os lados, a dor sumiu, ele estava em um local escuro, ficou de pé, então sentiu mãos frias se fecharem em seus calcanhares, olhou para baixo viu mãos pútridas, em seguida da escuridão saíram corpos, alguns apodrecidos, outros em formas estranhas, e poucos nem eram humanos, mas eram centenas, se não milhares, eles se aproximaram lentamente, começou a sentir medo, muito medo, não sabia por que estar ali, não se lembrava direito, enlouquecera nas primeiras horas que chegara, então não reconheceu os rostos daqueles que ele mesmo matara ou mandara fazer isso, o espaço entre ele e os outros corpos era mínimo, até que eles chegaram aos montes.

Ele gritou ao sentir dentes podres sendo cravados em sua pele, em seguida quase todos faziam isso, estava sendo devorado vivo, fechou os olhos, sentiu aquela dor interminável, se sentiu sendo sugado para baixo, fechou os olhos e quando os abriu se viu em um enorme riu de um vermelho escuro e viscoso, de repente não conseguiu mais boiar, começou a se debater, estava se afogando, engoliu a água estranha e sentiu o gosto de sangue, ele estava literalmente se afogando em um rio de sangue, ouviu risadas, mas não ligou, queria se salvar.

Quando vamos "Salva-lo"? Perguntou uma voz feminina e imponente.

Temos tempo. Falou uma voz masculina. Vamos aproveitar o divertimento e depois o "Salvaremos" ele será útil quando retornarmos.

O Som de metal colidindo, um forte tremor de terra que foi sentido até mesmo na vila abaixo da montanha, mas os dois combatentes que causaram isso não ligaram, o som de suas espadas se chocando ao longe parecia o som de trovões e durante a noite os aldeãos da vila lá em baixo juravam verem o brilho de raio. O Corpo de uma garota caiu, ela ouviu alguém sorrindo então se levantou rapidamente.

Você veio a mim procurando o segredo de nosso povo. Falou o Homem que tinha uma espécie de lenço vermelho na cabeça, ele olhava com desdém para a garota caída. Eu estou disposto a conceder em troca, é só você me vencer.

Eu já venci. Falou Emily se levantando com dificuldade. No momento em que eu te desafiei eu já venci e a prova para isso será mostrada agora. Uma aura negra a circulou, não era maligna, mas dava um mau pressentimento o cigano a sua frente colocou a espada que usava a sua frente para por ventura atacar ou defender, o ataque fora feito, um clarão e uma enorme pantera tão negra quanto a escuridão apareceu, era três vezes maior que uma pantera normal, o corpo da garota desaparecera, as garras da pantera bateram de frente com a lamina da espada, que estilhaçou como vidro, o cigano sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado para trás, em seguia a pantera volta a forma humana, o cigano tinha batido na parede da montanha e não conseguiu reagir, só viu o punho da perada em sua direção, não sentiu o contato dele com seu corpo, mas sentiu a enorme pressão do vento que o fez ser literalmente enterrado na rocha mais pura e dura, fora enterrado quase um metro.

Por que não me matou? Perguntou.

Preciso de você vivo. Falou Emily dando as costas, o cigano saíra do pequeno buraco na montanha e simplesmente caíra de cara no chão, milhares de cortes apareceram do nada em seu corpo e o chão se manchou de sangue. Mas não significa que não posso deixar você morrer sozinho.

Você venceu. Disse o cigano em um tom baixo. O Segredo de nosso povo esta nos limites da vida e da morte, eu lhe contarei o segredo e só de ouvir você ficara poderosa, mas escute, esse segredo foram os próprios deuses que nos contaram e por isso só de ouvir o seu sangue vai ferver e seu poder aumentar, mas só diga o segredo em duas ocasiões. Ele tossiu. Para passar a outro cigano, seu filho, ou quando estiver na beirada da morte, fale em voz alta, nessas ocasiões, na segunda você voltara a vida, na primeira nada acontecera, no demais só pense no segredo e ficara mais forte. Emily que havia parado se voltou e caminhou até o cigano, que estava quase que mortalmente pálido ela se abaixou e ouviu os sussurros quase que agonizantes do adversário derrotado.

Nuvens negras como a escuridão tamparam o céu e raios e trovões cortaram o ar, uma forte luz saiu da montanha e todos os aldeões acordaram, ao longe, em volta de uma fogueira, ciganos cantavam, mas ficaram quietos quando o fogo se extinguiu por um segundo e em seguida ele voltou com força total, suas labaredas subiram muito alto, como se tocassem o céu.

O Segredo foi contado a princesa. Falou uma velha, todos se voltaram para ela. Achamos a nova rinha dos ciganos.

O Corpo de Emily flutuava a pelo menos seis metros do chão e aos poucos ela foi voltando ao solo, abriu os olhos, que ficaram momentaneamente brancos, mas voltaram a cor normal, olhou para o seu antigo oponente, ele estava somente num fio de vida, ela se abaixou e tocou-lhe a costa, um brilho azul saiu de sua mão e todos os ferimentos do homem sumiram, assim como o sangue no chão, a cor voltara ao rosto dele.

Obrigado amigo. Falou Emily.

Segredos são coisas inestimáveis, dão a vida de uma forma maravilhosa e diversas coisas, mas do mesmo jeito eles arrancam a vida com uma grande brutalidade que despedaça a alma.

Estamos aqui para ver segredos maiores que o próprio mundo, que vêem da própria existência divina, segredos que poucos sabem e aqueles que souberam ganharam um poder inimaginável. Para alguns esses segredos podem parecer bobagem sem sentido ou inutilidades, mas para aqueles que se ligam com os deuses e sabem de seus feitos, podem lhes dizer que tais segredos poderiam tornar um imortal em mortal, um deus em um simples humano, poderiam ate mesmo destruir o astro rei, assim como criar dois deles ou mais. Então, estejam cientes que tais segredos são de leis imutáveis e se contados, estejam preparados para o que esta por vir.

Cuidem de seus segredos e os tornem sagrados para si e vocês verão que o que eu disse acima é verdade, posso ter enfeitado, mas todos têm o seu próprio mundo e seus segredos é o que sustenta esse mundo. Então o que aconteceria se tais segredos viessem a tona?

N/A: Desculpem-me a demora sei que é imperdoável, mas como eu disse, eu não consigo escrever uma só fic por vez só para vocês terem noção metade a Vermittler já esta pronta e eu já tenho um cap e meio de uma nova fic (o primeiro cap vale por dois)...Se quiserem me torturem com cruciatos ou com outras formas que suas mentes férteis possam imaginas mas pensem bem se vocês me matarem as fics ficam sem fim...herhehehe...Bom chega de enrolar eu já pedi desculpas e pronto agora espero que vocês gostem do cap e esperem ansiosos pelos próximos.

N/A2: A sim talvez o Harry só vá aparecer mais para frente talvez no próximo cap mas eu vou ser sincero eu ainda nem pensei nisso...T+

N/a3: Ae desculpem pelo cap pequeno...bom agora SIM...T+...fui


	4. Inicio

Anne olhava entediada pela janela da sala de aula via o céu azul sem nuvens e se lamentou por estar ali presa escutando uma dissertação um tanto quanto chata sobre a Guerra dos duendes ela chegou a pensar que aquele professor se esquecera que já passara essa matéria em seu primeiro ano, deu uma olhada em volta e viu quase todos os alunos dormindo. Ela já estava com quinze anos para completar dezesseis sentia saudades de Beirom, mas não podia fazer nada, também sentia falta dos elfos suas amigas da escola ficaram encantadas ao verem que ela voltou a aula apesar de desapontadas por não dizer exatamente onde ela estava.

O Sinal tocou ao longe, mas ela pareceu nem notar ficava pensando onde estavam os outros, não recebera nenhuma noticia nem mesmo um mínimo recado e ela se concentra-se poderia sentir a energia de todos, mas muito distantes era como se estivessem em outro mundo.

Ei Anne a aula já acabou. Falou Maryan Steven mais conhecida como Mary era a melhor amiga da jovem Potter.

Já? - Perguntou Anne saindo de seus pensamentos.

Em quem você estava pensando? - Pelo tom malicioso de voz a morena já entendeu o que eu a amiga queria dizer.

Não era no John se você quer saber. - Respondeu a Potter corando levemente, detestava quando tocavam nesse assunto. Tava pensando no meu irmão.

A sinto muito.

Não sinta ele volta ano que vem. - Respondeu Anne como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

Anne pelo que dizem e esta escrito nos livros a ilha fora totalmente destruída não tinha como ele escapar de lá. - Falou Mary em tom de quem explicava algo óbvio para uma criança.

Você não conhecia o Harry direito. - Falou Anne abrindo um grande sorriso. Ele tinha aquele jeito meio fechado, mas era bem legal quando se conhecia, meio tímido ele preferia combater Voldemort três dias e noites seguidos do que convidar uma garota para sair.

Não sei por que os garotos são todos assim. - Falou Mary as duas já estavam caminhando para a próxima aula que seria Poções com Snape. Ate parece que nos somos demônios.

Nem todos são assim. - Respondeu Anne meio que por alto. Bom, mas quando o Harry queria algo nem que ele tivesse de atravessar um mar de lava a nado ele faria isso.- Por um segundo Mary parou e olhou para Anne como se esperasse ela dizer que aquilo era brincadeira, mas ela nunca disse.

Pretende ficar parada ai o ano inteiro Srtª Steven? - Perguntou Snape logo atrás da garota que estava bem em frente a porta da sala.

Desculpe Professor. - Disse Mary baixinho correndo para o lugar ao lado de Anne.

Muito bem não sei como alguns de vocês conseguiram passar de ano. - Nessa hora Snape lançou um olhar cortante a Anne que não ligou. Mas fiquem sabendo que esse ano não será que nem os outros esse ano tem NOM´s e eu espero que no mínimo vocês tirem um E ou um O para baixo disso não aceitarei nenhuma cabeça de vento na minha aula. - Aquele discurso era chato pouco mudara com o passar dos anos somente há parte dos NOM´s eram novidade o resto até mesmo o tom seco e cortante era o mesmo ela olhou para o outro canto da sala lá estava a bancada dos sonserinos mimados e hipócritas alguns deles ainda espalhava os ensinamentos de Voldemort assim como seus pais. Srtª Potter creio que você queira se juntar a nos. - Falou Snape ao seu lado a olhando bem dentro dos olhos tentando usar legilimencia nela.

Nem adianta que não vai funcionar. - Falou Anne em tom baixo e tão cortante quanto o dele.

Creio que você se acha acima das regras e lei por ser uma celebridade igual ao seu irmão que não passava de um encrenqueiro assassino. - Falou Snape se referindo ao aluno que Harry simplesmente jogara da torre de astronomia, mas como ele era um comensal nem mesmo o ministério se dignou a abriu investigações para apurar o caso.

Caso você não lembre esse mesmo encrenqueiro salvou sua cabeça oleosa e de muitos dos seus antigos amiguinhos. - Falou Anne revidando ela era a única aluna em toda Hogwarts que conseguia revidar as provocações de Snape.

Ta a fim de receber uma detenção Potter? - Perguntou Snape os sonserinos soltaram risinhos infantis o que a fez revirar os olhos.

Não sei o que você tem em mente dessa vez? - Perguntou em tom de tédio olhando as unhas como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais chata do mundo. Por que da ultima vez você me deu um trabalho que duraria três dias e eu fiz em meia hora. - Ela suspirou fundo. Você não é mais tão criativo quanto antigamente.

Menos trinta pontos para a grifinória. Falou Snape furioso se afastando e indo para sua mesa. E detenção para a Srtª creio que limpar todos os banheiros do sétimo e sexto andar vai fazer você tomar jeito.

Mas alguma coisa? - Perguntou Anne desinteressada.

FORA DA MINHA SALA. - Berrou Snape o que fez a garota abrir um largo sorriso pegar suas coisas e ir em direção da porta um pouco antes de sair ela se virou e disse.

7 a zero pra mim. - E fechou a porta segundos antes de um feitiço trancar a porta. Infantil. - Murmurou indo em direção da biblioteca, iria adiantar seus deveres e quem sabe dar um passeio.

Você que foi infantil. - Falou uma voz conhecida da menina em seguida o dono da voz pareceu, era Leonardo um dos guerreiros pessoais de seu irmão.

Leonardo. - Gritou a menina se jogando no pescoço do homem que sorriu. Onde você tava?O que você tava fazendo?Por que você desapareceu?

Uma pergunta de cada vez. - Falou Leonardo sorrindo. Não tenho muito tempo então vamos lá. - Ele respirou fundo. Eu estava treinando em um lugar totalmente diferente todos os soldados pessoais de Harry estão treinando em busca de alcançar níveis de semi-deuses se não de deuses a guerra esta para eclodir e só falta quatro meses para isso eu retornei por que tava com saudade. - Ele parou respirou um pouco e olhou para a garota ela estava um crescida se tornara uma linda jovem. E eu quero saber quem é John.

Você ta me espionando? - Gritou a garota olhando nervosa para o homem e corando furiosamente.

Digamos que eu sou uma espécie de padrinho muito, mas muito ciumento sem contar que seu irmão provavelmente vai fazer a mesma pergunta. - Anne resmungou algo que fez o homem sorrir. muito bem não precisa dizer pra mim, mas quando ele perguntar tenho certeza que não vai conseguir mentir.

Quando vamos nos ver de novo? - Perguntou Anne.

No natal todos da elite do Harry vão voltar vamos nos ver na Alcatéia pode levar sua amiga Mary se quiser, ah sim o Abel mandou um abraço. - Em seguida ele desapareceu por um portal que se fechou rapidamente.

O som de água fresca chegou aos ouvidos do soberano do templo de Jade, ele ouviu ao longe a risada de sua pequena, mas tratou de esquecer disso, a sua frente o que parecia ser um globo prateado que não refletia sua imagem, mas mostrava outras via cada um dos sete, os vira por tantos anos apesar de não sentir os tempo passar ele ergueu sua mão direita onde se podia ver traços de um negro intenso como a ponta de uma tatuagem e a imagem mudou, mostrou uma vila onde não se tinha homens somente mulheres e meninas andando de uma lado para o outro. Um rosto infantil apareceu no globo os olhos de um verde esmeralda tão intenso que parecia clarear até as noites mais escuras e cabelos de um vermelho intenso e bonito o rosto levemente bronzeado e um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Meu senhor. - Falou um homem com túnica vermelha lhe cobrindo o rosto seu rosto baio e coberto por cabelos longos e louros.

Diga. - Falou o homem em seu trono a imagem do globo simplesmente sumira.

As atividades estão aumentando alguns demônios tentaram escapar e invadir ao nosso lar. Falou o homem de túnica vermelha. Foram todos dizimados, mas um antes nos deu uma noticia.

Prossiga.

A besta humana que foi ao inferno digno de sofrer todos os castigos ao mesmo tempo, condenado a dor foi abrigado pelas sombras do sétimo portão. - O homem de vermelho parecia recitar aquilo come esforço como se realmente tenta-se lembrar de tudo.

O momento esta chegando somente mais um mês e os portões se abrirão por completo. - Falou o soberano em tom sábio.

O Templo de Akstinomom estava quieto, o dia estava próximo o dia em que a sala sagrada fosse aberta e de lá a rainha do deserto sai-se o sol lá fora continuava tão quente quanto fora apesar da cidade ser abastecida por um poço inesgotável o céu estava azul, preparação para uma festa típica do local eram feitas pela cidade a alegria estava em cada lugar.

Mas dentro da câmera sagrada algo grandioso acontecia algo que nem os habitantes do templo tinham conseguiam sentir a própria sacerdotisa que curava e sustentava o corpo de Hermione parecia assustadoramente chocada, a mais pura luz dourada emanava do corpo da mulher agora com vinte e um anos, ela flutuava acima do altar aquela energia era muito mais poderosa do que a sacerdotisa imaginara, há milênios não via nem sentia aquilo, a mais pura energia dos deuses ancestrais fluindo através de um corpo humano, mas não estava completa ainda não então ela viu se projetar atrás do altar uma figura alta de cabelos incrivelmente negros e a pele levemente bronzeada os olhos incrivelmente dourados como o sol.

"Eis que eu retorno ao mundo dos vivos mais poderosa do que antes mais forte que Rá mais sabia que Nu eu sou a deusa do deserto senhora do grande rio eu sou..."

A figura não terminou de dizer, pois um grito saiu de Hermione era forte, era poderoso, era avassalador e a imagem da mulher de olhos dourados desapareceu todo o templo tremeu com uma força inimaginável os tremores foram sentidos na cidade, medo passou por todos o céu claro ficou coberto por nuvens pesadas ao longe no templo o forte som de um trovão e então o céu é iluminado por um raio que corta o céu, o forte barulho faz os outros tremerem até mesmo os sacerdotes do templo que não sabiam o que estava acontecendo houveras uma forte explosão dentro do templo, mas ao mesmo tempo eles estavam chocados com o tempo. Então o cheiro de água misturando com areia é sentido e dos céus uma chuva caia em abundancia aquilo não acontecia há séculos se não mais, as pessoas antes assustadas agora davam vivas a abençoada água caira e eles esperaram por muito tempo.

Em quanto isso dentro do templo as imensas portas da sala sagrada foram arremessadas para longe e a poeira subiu alguns sacerdotes que estavam por perto foram ver o que havia acontecido a poeira foi varrida rapidamente em seguida saiu a Grã Sacerdotisa com suas vestes verdes, ela parecia estar chocada com algo em seguida o som de passos quebra o silencio anormal. Saindo da sala se via a figura alta e morena de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos cor de mel beirando ao dourado uma grande túnica vermelha e azul lhe cobria o corpo sua presença ao mesmo tempo era terrível e reconfortante.

A Hora chegou. Falou Hermione olhando diretamente para o teto como se visse mais alem dele.

A terra tremia em Exilion a mais poderosa presença se instalou em cada canto daquele mundo quase sem vida o corpo de um homem caído era visto o homem tinha enormes asas o sangue manchava a grama verde alguns metros dele estava um outro homem auto e ruivo de olhos incrivelmente azuis em sua mão o que parecia o ultimo pedaço de um fruto e na mão direita o que parecia um copo rústico ele comeu o ultimo pedaço da fruta e bebeu o ultimo gole da água ouviu o ser abaixo de sir gemer.

Meu senhor tu retornaste. - Falou o homem. E eu lhe entrego o que es teu por direito. - Em seguida ele não mais respirou seu corpo desapareceu e no lugar uma fina fumaça que começou a circular Rony se misturando com a aura que o ruivo exibia, a colisão fora imensa então ele olhou para além do abismo e ergueu a mão esquerda sorriu e uma forte energia saiu da palma da mão, toda a paisagem desolada foi tomada por outra o chão de rocha vulcânica se tornaram férteis e uma grama verde lhe cobriu, os rios de lava se tornaram rios de água cristalina, o verde se estendia por cada canto daquele lugar sem lei arvores frondosas cresciam, então os gigantes de gelo de todas as partes foram arremessados por uma força impossível de revidar para o extremo norte onde o frio dominava e os gigantes de fogo foram para o extremo sul onde um reino de fogo se erguia cercado por um mar de lava.

Exilion volta ao seu esplendor. - Falou Rony seus olhos ficaram levemente prateados então ele olhou para o céu, uma brisa passou por seu rosto uma calma imensa se apoderou dele ele sabia agora era muito claro. EU venci.

A vila Vickyng quem que o ruivo se encontrava parecia quieta todos estavam temerosos os céus cobertos de nuvens brancas e especas que nunca sumiam estavam agitados hora a neve caia tão forte que chegava a ser desesperador o próprio vento uivava com fúria então tudo voltava ao silencio como se eles tivessem entrado no olho da tempestade e era assim eu parecia naquele momento uma das grandes casas da vila tremeu e a porta se abriu de lá saiu um homem alto de pele branca e cabelos cor de fogo estava nu da cintura para cima o que era um feito devido ao frio do local, seus cabelos ligeiramente grandes ele olhou para o céu e um raio prateado pareceu sair de si e ultrapassou as nuvens o que formou um grande circulo enorme permitindo que pela primeira vez em séculos o sol toca-se a vila a neve derretia no chão e os raios solares pareciam somente tocar a vila e nada mais, o calor era bom e as famílias saiam de suas casas maravilhadas com o céu azul elas viam o enorme circulo acima as nuvens brancas de neve não mais cobriam o espaço vazio.

Um presente por cuidar de mim. - Falou o Ruivo a um homem logo atrás dele.

Muito obrigado meu senhor. - Disse o homem. Para ondes vais?

Começou. - Falou o ruivo não ligando para a pergunta e olhando para o céu em seguida desapareceu.

Um grande terremoto assolava as montanhas rochosas do ponto mais isolado da China as vilas perto dela estavam em pânico parecia que a própria terra ia se abrir e aqueles que tinham algum treinamento em toda parte do pais sentiram a grande energia sombria que exalavam dela. Mestre Ong Corria apressado e extremamente surpreso há poucas horas deixara o Weasley ir embora, mas a energia que exalava dali era igual a da Morada da Morte era assustadora e tremendamente opressora rochas caiam por toda parte, mas não o impedia em seguida ele chegou ao seu destino atravessou rapidamente a caverna e chegou em seu destino então viu.

As enormes árvores da Morada da Morte tremiam com força criaturas fugiam de um ponto especifico e ele olhou para o ponto, um pilar de luz arroxeada subia até sumir em seguida foi como se ele tivesse sendo observado pelo próprio deus da morte e não deu outra em sua frente apareceu o homem alto de pele muito branca e cabelos loiros os olhos cinza metálicos refletiam a si mesmo e um tremor lhe passou pelo corpo ele sentiu uma dor muito grande e olhou para baixo viu a mão do homem enterrada em seu peito mas não havia sangue nem nada a dor era em sua alma.

A próxima vez que me fizer isso. A voz mudara Mestre Ong sabia e tremera ao ouvi-la tão perto de si. Eu me encarregarei de lhe mandar para o inferno pessoalmente onde ainda vivo sofrera as piores dores que um imortal possa imaginar.

Sim. Falou Mestre Ong olhando para draco que simplesmente tirou a mão do peito do homem que se afastou rapidamente. Mestre da morte.

Neville estava em pé vitorioso seus olhos assumiram um tom azul petróleo ele olhou o homem caído aos seus pés viu a pele branca como mármore ficar amarela ele ainda arfava um líquido esverdeado saia de sua boca olhou em volta grande parte da ilha fora destruída, foi até a beira do mar e sentiu a água bater em seus calcanhares se sentiu conectado com o próprio oceano sentiu toda vida que lá havia, sentiu os humanos que ali viviam condenados e temerosos, sentiu pena o sofrimento dele esta para acabar não mais voltaria para a terra pois foram banidos de lá mas viveria nesse mundo. Ele se abaixou deixou a água salgada lhe tocar os dedos depois se endireitou e olhou para o céu extremamente azul então dobrou os joelhos e pulou alto não caiu continuou ali em cima no ar a uns cinqüenta metros do chão, sentiu o vento em seu rosto e então em segundos ele não via mais a ilha estava no meio do mar olhou para baixo onde só havia água então caiu com tudo.

Quando ele estava prestes a tocar a água uma enorme roda moinho se formou muito grande provavelmente estava afetando a maré de todo aquele mundo, então ele foi baixando e o roda moinho aumentando até que as águas se abriram formando uma grande parede circular que rodava com fúria e Neville estava ali no meio tocou o fundo do oceano o chão estava seco ele olhou para o alto e depois para as paredes de água viu a sombra de uma enorme baleia em seguida ele fechou os punho e acertou o chão.

Subam. Gritou tremores foram sentidos naquele mundo ele sentia isso, sentia os humanos e outros seres com medo e sentiu do fundo do mar em diversos pontos daquele mundo ilhas emergindo do mar já com sua vegetação alguns humanos estavam perto delas e pareciam surpresos depois de o que pareceu quatro horas os tremores pararam ilhas estavam espalhadas por todo o canto ele olhou mais uma vez para o alto e sorriu. Esta para começar. – Falou, o paredão de água estava desabando quase o acertando, ele sorriu e sentiu a água bater em seu peito mas não se importou sabia que aquilo não o afetaria e em segundos ainda estava em pé no mesmo local só que agora a água estava de volta ao seu lugar.

Uma explosão de água interrompe o silencio do mar que entrava em novas eras e ninguém percebe que aquele começo nesse mundo dava o inicio do fim em outro.

Gina sorria e acariciava a cabeça de uma pequena criatura que se pendurava em seu ombro, a criatura era branca como a neve olhos como âmbar e a calda felpuda, finalmente conseguira pega-la o que não fora fácil e com isso ela soube de tudo se lembrou olhou para os braços de onde uma fina aura dourada desprendia como fumaça de sua pele sentiu cada demônio da floresta tremer em quanto sua energia tremer cada criatura sentir respeito ali mais uma vez estava a primeira caçadora rainha das matas.

Vamos Shuu. - Falou Gina com um sorriso a raposa fez um som meio que estranho como se confirmasse então a ruiva desapareceu não precisava mais do barco e ela sabia que Amanda tinha conhecimento disso e também sabia que finalmente estava começando, o céu acima de si já estava ficando escuro os planetas estavam se alinhando e a escuridão pouco a pouco ia dominando cada canto.

Galadriel mal conseguia se levantar e sabia que Osires também, aquilo fora assustadoramente belo, o terror que sentira no primeiro momento sumira para em seu lugar um sentimento de alivio e dever cumprido, estava feliz mesmo naquele estado e sabia o porque. Não soube de onde tirou forças, mas conseguiu ficar de pé olhou para Osires ele também estava de pé ambos olhavam para a figura a sua frente. Recortada por uma grossa aura prateada estava uma mulher a aura do nada desapareceu e revelou a figura de uma mulher alta de longos cabelos dourados e olhos nebulosos que mostrava um brilho levemente prateado suas vestes eram uma longa túnica prateada com detalhes em vermelho sangue.

Ela conseguiu. - Falou Osires demonstrando surpresa e divertimento. Ela superou os poderes de um deus.

E esta começando. Falou Galadriel. A terra humana esta caindo em escuridão.

Ele esta vindo. - Falou Luna interrompendo os dois e em seguida desapareceu.

Anne se encontrava no meio da floresta proibida fora chamada ali pelo dos centauros e ficou surpresa com o que encontrou lá estavam grande parte dos elfos que conhecera e dos centauros que a treinara ela sabia o porque a um ano ou mais sabia o por que disso ela sentiu sua aura sair sozinha uma aura negra como a escuridão só que em seguida um forte contorno branco como a neve circulou a aura negra a terra tremera balançando as arvores ao redor era como se a terra estive-se se arrepiando.

Os seus olhos ficaram verdes esmeralda, era assim que eles ficavam quando usava todo seu poder ou beirava a isso sua aura não parava de crescer seus pés deixaram o chão, pássaros negros voaram ao longe com medo da grande Celta todos os centauros e elfos se curvaram em respeito ao longe em Hogwarts os outros sentiam como se o sopro da vida andasse pelos corredores. Mais além no esconderijo daqueles que cultuavam as sombras, aqueles que usavam as palavras e ensinamentos de Voldemort como lei tremeram pois sentira o sopro da morte caminhar pela terra observando o próprio mundo e escolhendo suas vidas. O céu estava quase todo escuro quando Anne tocou novamente no chão os olhos verdes ainda brilhavam então uma forte energia foi sentida em um ponto do mundo ela soube quem era.

Ele retornou. Em seguida desapareceu em quanto o sol desapareceu por trás da escuridão um enorme eclipse marcava o retorno daqueles que trariam o sofrimento ao mundo.

Em varias partes do mundo todos presenciavam um efeito único em eras, o alinhamento dos planetas cujo causaria um grande eclipse em todo o mundo, em algumas partes seria um eclipse solar em outras um lunar não se sabia direito o por que, mas era um espetáculo único. Em Nova York, Estados unidos a cidade inteira parou para ver tal feito em alguns arranha céus pessoas subiam até o mirante somente para estar acima dos outros para tal maravilha da natureza.

Mas em um único arranha céu não havia ninguém, era atualmente o maior da cidade o que causou grande revolta em muitos ali no Empire State Building, mas um único homem se encontrava acima no mirante do grande edifício lágrimas em seus olhos e em sua mão esquerda a foto de duas crianças de no máximo sete anos aos seus pés o corpo de uma segunda pessoa, o chão estava coberto com o sangue dela uma arma jazia caida ali. O Homem que estava em pe devia ter no máximo vinte e cinco anos cabelos negros como a escuridao e os olhos castanhos claros só que a única diferença eram os brilho, os olhos dele perderam o brilho que o sustentava a vida, a barba por fazer e as olheiras em seus olhos diziam que aquele homem não dormia nem descansara durante dias as lagrimas em seu rosto era por felicidade por fim fizera justiça e agora não lhe restava mais nada somente ir se encontrar com suas queridas filhas.

Ele caminhou até uma abertura na grade que ele mesmo tinha feito mais cedo, deu uma olhada para baixo, sorriu estaria indo de encontro para com suas filhas, seus amores que lhe foi arrancado brutalmente por um homem ganancioso e sem escrúpulos, não pensou nem hesitou pulou, o vento batia fortemente em seu rosto e a ultima luz do sol era encoberta pelas trevas então ele sentiu seu corpo parar de cair parecia que ele estava flutuando abriu os olhos não havia mais chão, somente uma escuridão sem fim pensou que estava morto.

E se eu lhe desse o poder para construir uma nova era, uma era em que ninguém possa passar pelo que você passou? Perguntou uma voz poderosa que resou por sua mente.

O que você quer em troca? Perguntou o Homem.

Que você abandone sua vida e deixe de existir que seu corpo seja meu e sua alma banida para o outro mundo. Falou a voz poderosa e imponente, da escuridão saiu duas meninas uma era ligeiramente maior que a outra ambas tinham cabelos negros como a escuridão, mas os olhos eram azuis como o céu da manhã elas herdaram aquilo de sua mae.

Venha papai. Falaram as duas crianças o homem pareceu tocar no chão e ficar em pe sua visão estava falha uma felicidade imensa lhe apoderou o corpo suas pequenas estavam ali.

Aceite e você poderá ver suas filhas para sempre. - Falou a voz poderosa o homem tremia levemente, ele caminhou ate as garotas e as abraçou um forte trovão foi oferecido e ele soube que naquela hora havia abandonado sua própria existência. Que assim seja feito. Falou a voz então o homem sentiu uma grande dor lhe invadir o corpo sentiu cada terminação nervosa romper e por fim tudo cessou, ele ainda estava abraçado as meninas e olhou para trás lá estava a sim mesmo só que agora seus olhos agora eram negros como a mais profunda escuridão cruel e sua expressão era de uma cruel satisfação. Tolo mortal sucumbira aos seus desejos e sentimentos lhe cumprirei o que lhe prometi, poderá passar a eternidade vendo suas filhas ou pelo menos vendo seus corpos sem vida. O homem apertou mais as meninas ao peito e notou que elas estavam frias e algo lhe molhava a camisa olhou para elas e viu sangue os olhos azuis opacos e sem vida.

Você nos matou. Falou as meninas ao mesmo tempo o homem gritou tão alto que até sua alma estremeceu, mas seu grito foi abafado por uma risada cruel e sem emoção e por fim a escuridão lhe engoliu.

Cronos abriu os olhos, finalmente tinha um corpo se divertiu ao ver que estava caindo de uma altura considerável para um mortal, mas não ligou sorriu ao lembrar do rosto de pânico do mortal que lhe concebera o corpo, lembrou do grito de pavor e medo e então uma luz negra o envolveu a velocidade da queda aumento alucinadamente, ele já estava a cinco metros do chão quando se endireitou sentiu ao redor do mundo seus companheiros despertarem e por fim tocou o chão uma imensa explosão destruiu, metade da ilha de Manhattan prédios caiam, gritos eram ouvidos a ilha estava em chamas se cai a um dos lugares mais poderosos do mundo e em meio a tudo isso ao fogo e a poeira aos gritos e pedidos de socorro se encontrava em pé como um soberano no que um dia fora a quinta avenida, um homem alto de cabelos negros como a escuridão e olhos igualmente negros, uma aura maligna o envolvia e de seu corpo uma onda negativa se espalhou mais ainda levando os sobreviventes ao pânico geral a anarquia reinava.

TEMAM MORTAIS, POIS EIS QUE EU RETORNEI DO MEU EXILIO. Gritava Cronos em gloria apreciando o sofrimento dos mortais eles cairiam e ele reergueria um novo mundo das cinzas. EU CRONOS SENHOR DOS TITAS RETORNEI AJOELHEM-SE E ESPERAM A SUA MORTE. – essas palavras lavras foram ouvidas por todo condado de Nova Iorque a fumaça negra subia aos céus e um pânico contaminou grande parte dos humanos que ouviram aquilo.

Apesar do frio que fazia naquele dia Berlin estava cheia de pessoas em suas praças e ruas para presenciar o grande espetáculo que seria o eclipse, mas em uma ruela escura da cidade um grupo de cinco pessoas pareciam não se importar com isso quatro delas trajavam vestes verdes e em seus peitos estava estampado o símbolo nazista as cabeças deles raspadas eram um bando de SkinHead, suas botas negras reluziam em frente desses quatro estava um rapaz de no máximo dezenove anos de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos castanhos um dos SkinHead apontava o que parecia ser uma arma para o jovem que já demonstrava o seu rosto inchado e o sangue saindo de alguns cortes estava sendo obrigado a ficar em pé.

Adeus Andrey e se junte a rale no inferno. - Falou o maior dos SkinHead ele apertou o gatilho da arma então o tempo parou no mesmo momento em que o eclipse se concretizou.

Andrey já havia abandonado sua vida desistira dela no momento em que fora pego por aqueles caras tentara abandonar o grupo, mas sabia que não ia ser fácil só não esperava morrer assim,, notou a bala da arma parada no ar a poucos centímetros de sua testa não conseguia se mexer.

Me entregue sua vida e juro que eles pagarão. - Falou uma voz imponente que vagava no ar ele não pensou duas vezes.

Faça-os sofrer. - Gritou forte em seguida sentiu todo seu corpo ser queimado e então foi jogado para frente fechou os olhos, mas não sentiu o impacto nem com a bala nem com os seus ex-amigos abriu de novo os olhos e olhou para trás tinha atravessado a todos era como um mero fantasma, agora caminhou para o lado e viu o seu corpo seus olhos sem expressão, mas pareciam claros ouviu um barulho a suas costas sentiu pânico quando um par de olhos amarelos apareceu na escuridão e tudo que viu antes de entrar em uma eternidade de dor goram garras negras lhe dilacerando.

Em quanto isso o tempo parecia voltar os SkinHead riam adoidado a bala acertara o rapaz na cabeça e este caira para trás aparentemente sem vida, eles riram e pularam pareciam comemorar a morte dele então deram as costas gritando em bom som que iam beber muito aquele dia para comemorar a morte de um ex-amigo, mas pararam antes mesmo de saírem do beco. Um vento forte vinha de trás e uma sensação e frio passou por eles, todos os quatro se viraram ao mesmo tempo e viram Andrey se levantar no ar uma aura acinzentada o envolvia, seus cabelos loiros escuros clarearam e ficaram em um tom de dourado muito bonito e os olhos castanhos ficara de um azul límpido e cheio de uma cruel malicia, seus lábios tinham um sorriso frio então ele sorriu não era uma risada normal um deles se lembrou vagamente da risada do "Coringa" um vilão de um desenho que ele via quando criança.

Andrey. Falou o maior que tinha atirado o jovem olhou para ele.

A não Andrey não mais existe. - Falou o ser a voz era diferente da que eles conhecia era suave, mas cortante ele levantou as mãos e fogo azulado saiu delas seu sorriso aumentou. Eu sou Loki e vim me divertir.

Mesmo o dia estando frio o céu ainda estava limpo, mas todos estranharam quando ele rapidamente foi tomado por nuvens expeças e cinzentas, um vento forte começou do nada e uma chuva congelante caiu juntamente com uma neve, pessoas corriam aquela água não era normal estava muito gelada aqueles que não conseguiram abrigos sentiram seus corpos congelarem pouco a pouco e mesmo aqueles que conseguiram só que em baixo de toldos sentiram o vento cortante lhes acertar e o corpo congelar lentamente um grito infantil é ouvido ao longe, em seguida o som de algo caindo no chão e se estilhaçando mais gritos e pessoas congeladas que caiam no chão quebravam como vidro fino prédios começaram a trincar não agüentando a queda repentina de temperatura alguns caíram, fogo subia mas não conseguia aquecer a ninguém e mesmo assim com o uivo selvagem do vento quatro vozes foram ouvidas berrando em algum lugar.

MORTAIS TEMAM, POIS LOKI DEUS DA MENTIRA E DA TRAPAÇA ESTA NA AREA. - Aquela voz foi ouvida por cada canto da capital Alemã que em pouco mais de meia hora parecia uma cidade fantasmas aqueles que não morreram congelados tremeram e depois de quase três horas quase toda cidade fora engolida pela neve e o eclipse não mais existia.

O Cairo estava agitado vários mulçumanos rezavam fervorosamente, os mais fanáticos pensando que aquele alinhamento dos planetas seria o inicio do fim do mundo, bom de certa forma eles tinham razão e temeriam por saber o quão certo estavam. O sol já fora encoberto pela escuridão então um grande terremoto passou pela grande Cidade capital do Egito, casas caiam pessoas gritavam e corriam, fendas no chão se abriam e tragavam tudo aquilo que alcançavam, ao longe o Nilo parecia diminuir suas águas até ficar com metade do tamanho normal, pessoas que viviam a beira dele ficaram chocadas ao ver o rio recuar tão rapidamente então uma grande tempestade de areia subiu atravessado o Nilo a nuvem de areia englobou toda a cidade homens e mulheres caiam, mas em um Hospital se encontrava um rapaz de seus dezoito anos a pele queimada pelo sol e os olhos incrivelmente verdes os cabelos mais claros do que de costume naquela região era de um castanho claro e bonito.

Este jovem já não podia mais fazer nada estava apenas sobrevivendo com aparelhos, os médicos o abandonaram assim que os tremores começaram, a morte começou a caminhar pelo hospital ou simplesmente parecia, a morte pois trajava um manto grosso de cor marrom escura em sua cabeça um enorme capuz que lhe escondia o rosto na escuridão onde brilhavam dois olhos vermelhos ele chegou ate o jovem, os aparelhos se desligaram uma voz grutal saiu do Ceifador de Almas.

Tua Alma agora é Minha. - Um sopro gélido passou pelos corredores do hospital então a mão esquelética do ceifador dilacerou o peito do jovem que arqueou o corpo para cima e em seguida caiu sem vida em quanto o ceifador arrancava sua alma para que ela não fosse ao outro mundo e a devorace revelando seu rosto podre e assustador de uma pele tão fina e apodrecia que se via os ossos negros como se estivessem podres depois de fazer o seu banquete ele tirou uma pequena urna em forma de um pássaro estranho algo pulsava dentro da urna, uma energia sinistra ele depositou a urna no lugar onde uma vez fora o coração do rapaz e então lhe abriu a tampa. Uma fumaça negra e cruel saiu da urna e envolveu o corpo sem vida do rapaz, o corpo começou a flutuar alguns centímetros da cama a luz voltou aqueles olhos verdes e opacos voltaram com o brilho da vida, mas logo eles se tornaram amarelos como a areia do deserto seus cabelos ficaram azulados suas unhas cresceram ate formarem garras verdes musgo então seu peito dilacerado se curou lentamente sozinho e por fim um silencio mórbido. Meu senhor.- Falou o ceifador se curvando.

Muito bem meu caro ceifador. Falou o rapaz se levantando olhou para as vetes não gostava delas teria de mudar mais tarde, a voz que saia de sua boca era mansa como o vento traiçoeiro do deserto que poderia se tornar uma tempestade, ele fez um movimento com as mãos e um cetro apareceu nela, era longo tinha quase quarenta centímetro e uma pedra estava presa na ponta era um enorme diamante provavelmente valeria mais do que qualquer outro existente. E agora que os humanos saibam. - Ele fez uma pausa a tempestade de areia que envolvia a cidade se desfez pessoas na rua estavam soterrada, outras feridas, gritos de medo e pavor, rezas em islâmico e horasoes aos antigos deuses eram ouvidas, crianças choravam, mães desesperadas a morte realmente caminhou por aquele lugar onde o silencio apareceu como um manto de dor e a voz mansa, fria e cruel como o vento do deserto ecoou pelos quatro cantos do Cairo se não do Egito. QUE EU SETT SENHOR DO DESERTO VOLTEI PARA RECLAMAR AO MEU TRONO ENTAO TEMAM, POIS O DEUS DO CAOS MAIS UMA VEZ CAMINHA.

Dublin a capital da Irlanda estava calma o céu extremamente azul estava escurecendo com o grande eclipse, mas em uma antiga casa senhorial ninguém ligava para isso lá estava um grupo de dez homens aparentemente colocando suas roupas de volta, eles riam e falavam de como fora bom fazer aquilo em um canto o corpo de uma mulher, ela estava em seus últimos momentos o sopro da vida já estava deixando os seus pulmões, ela ouvia as risadas daqueles que fizeram aquilo com ela ainda sentia o peso deles em seu corpo os machucados, o tempo parou e em sua frente apesar de sua visão turva ela viu uma sombra aparecer tinha a figura de uma mulher.

Cabelos negros e olhos azuis vai servir, só preciso mudar algumas coisinhas. - Falou a sombra, sua voz era mansa e límpida. Você quer que eles paguem não importa a quanto custo?

Quero. - Falou a mulher e a ultima coisa que ela viu antes de ser arremessada para a escuridão eterna foi olhos castanhos escuros brilhando nas sombras.

Os homens olharam para a mulher nua ali, um foi ver como tava acontecendo e depois olhou para seus companheiros fez um sinal com o dedo que dizia claramente que ela estava morta, os outros riram e aquele que fora constatar aquilo voltou eles conversavam alto e pareciam comemorar aquilo então um barulho fora ouvido e todos se silenciaram e olharam mais uma vez para a mulher. Os cabelos negros agora estavam vermelho sangue, os olhos azuis estavam em um castanho muito escuro eram como pedras sem vida os machucados em seu corpo se fechavam rapidamente e um sorriso cruel chegou aos seus lábios.

Obrigada. - Falou a mulher só que aquela voz não era a mesma de antes era mais lenta e mansa como o soar límpido de um rio, mas a maldade em seus olhos fizeram todos tremerem principalmente quando vestes apareceram do nada em seu corpo eram túnicas onde nas costas tinha uma figura estampada era como um machado e uma espada cruzados em sua face esquerda uma tatuagem negra apareceu era como um tribal que cobria quase toda a face esquerda dando a aparência estranha de que seu rosto tinha duas cores uma branca e uma negra os homem estavam hipnotizados por elas então do nada um deles gritou tirando os outros do transe, estes olharam para o colega que parecia inchar rapidamente ate não mais agüentar e estourar, o sangue cobriu as paredes e a janela, os órgãos internos dele foram arremessados para tosos os lados e a risada fria da mulher foi ouvida e ao longe todos ouviram os gritos de pânico, medo e dor daqueles homens, o céu negro por causa do eclipse, então um conflito começou em algum canto era mais um dos conflitos da Irlanda só que mais sangrentos pessoas começaram a lutar uma com as outras.

Em poucas horas toda a cidade estava lutando o sangue já cobria as ruas, até mesmo crianças eram encontradas em meio as brigas com o sangue lhes cobrindo o rosto e no meio de tudo isso estava a figura da mulher alta de cabelos cor de sangue e olhos castanhos escuros ao longe parecia que metade de sua face era negra como a escuridão em quanto a outra era branca como a de qualquer humano, um brilho esverdeado a contornava e uma risada sinistra ecoou pelas ruas onde todos pararam para ouvir e temeram ao ouvir aquelas palavras serem pronunciadas com a brutalidade de uma correnteza brutal.

ISSO LUTEM HUMANOS MATEM UM AO OUTRO, POIS ASSIM EU LHES ORDENO. - Ouve uma pausa o medo se espalhou. EU MORRIGAN SENHORA DA MORTE MÃE DA GUERRA LHES ORDENO. - Um sentimento de ódio se apoderou de todos os habitantes da cidade e logos eles lutavam de novo mesmo não querendo eram apenas meros instrumentos nas mãos de uma deusa.

Cidade do México a capital do país com o mesmo nome aquela metrópole estava quase que inteiramente parada, descendentes dos Astecas viam aquele eclipse como algo grandioso e em baixo da cidade muito alem do que muitos sabem em uma antiga ruína um grupo daqueles que se denominavam "Os merecedores dos Antigos" estavam em cima de um altar de pedra polida e longa na pedra estava deitada uma garota de no máximo dezessete anos, pele morena levemente bronzeada cabelos loiros os olhos bom estes eram negros, mas ninguém podia ver isso já que eles estavam fechados, um homem trajado como um sacerdote Azteca estava ao lado dela com um punhal de pedra com alguns símbolos estranhos, a garota tremia loucamente, lagrimas corriam por seus olhos fechados ela murmurava coisas desconexas estava sem a parte de cima da roupa deixando seus seio a mostra, o sacerdote falou algo em um idioma já esquecido e por fim desceu o punhal acertando entre os seios, a garota arqueou o corpo sentindo aquele punhal pritivo lhe dilacerou o seu coração, mas ela ainda estava viva sentiu o sacerdote ainda com o punhal em seu peito arrastar a arma ate perto de seu ventre o sangue saia em abundancia e por os outros que observavavm aquilo cantavam coisas no dialeto Asteca o punhal fora tirado da garota que aparentemente estava inconsciente.

Em seguida o sacerdote cortou os pulsos dela e qualquer lugar onde tivesse alguma veia arterial o sangue começou a pingar para fora do altar descendo uma pequena escada a garota já estava morta sua alma fora entregue aos antigos deuses que mesmo eles não sabendo não viviam mais pelo menos não por em quanto, eles ficaram assim ate que uma fumaça esverdeada invadiu as ruínas todos aqueles que respiravam tal fumaça caia gritando sentindo seu corpo se desintegrar lentamente de dentro para fora não resistindo nem mesmo aos primeiros minutos e já enlouqueceram essa fumaça foi chegando mais perto do altar aqueles que estavam mais a frente tentaram correr mas a fumaça parecia ter vida aos poucos todos caíram ate mesmo aquele que parecia ser o Grão Sacerdote a fumaça envolveu o corpo já sem sangue e dilacerado da garota esta começou a flutuar a fumaça parecia a carregar a garota chegou perto do teto este ia se abrindo conforme ela passava.

Na superfície um grande terremoto assustava a todos que estavam ocupados com o Eclipse, o pânico se espalhou quando casas começaram a cair prédios a ruir fogo a se espalhar, então na praça que uma vez fora conhecida como Praça de Teocalli uma enorme fenda se abriu de dela para surpresa de muitos que viam saiu um corpo de uma jovem que subiu mais quinze metros em baixo dessa garota um pilar de fumaça verde clara então o terremoto cessou e as pessoas viram aquilo, muitas pensaram que era obra de deus, um milagre, então a jovem gritou tão alto que ate a alma de quem ouvia gelou os cabelos loiros ficaram prateados e os olhos negros não mais existiam para falar a verdade todo o globo ocular dela ficou negro sem espaço para mais nenhuma cor nem a brancam plumas pareciam se prender em seus cabelos e então a fumaça que ate agora parecia fixa como um pilar de aço começou a se espalhar por todo o canto e o corpo da jovem baixou quando ela tocou o chão um frio imenso tomou conta da cidade e a fumaça verde ficou negra.

COMO OUSARAM CONSTRUIR TAL MONSTRUOZIDADE SOBRE UM LUGAR SAGRADO. Gritou a Jovem a voz apesar de bonita era carregada de maldade e uma cede interminável de sangue aqueles que estavam vivos viram seu peito dilacerado voltar ao normal, mas estranharam de não haver sangue ali. TEMAM MORTAIS Coatlicue SENHORA DOS DEUSES SENHORA DOS SACRIFICIOS DEUSA DA VIDA E DA MORTE VEM CASTIGAR-LES. A fumaça negra se espalhou rapidamente focos de incêndio vinha de doca a cidade o pânico e medo o cheiro de sangue agradou a deusa Asteca.

O estádio do Manchester United estava lotado para o jogo o time estava jogando muito bem câmeras de TV filmavam cada passe da bola, mas tudo parou quando o eclipse tomou conta do estádio o clima pareceu ficar mais frio e a escuridão reinou um forte tremor de terra assustou a todos, os jogadores saíram correndo do gramado quando viram que de verde estava ficando amarelado como se queimasse e secasse, as pessoas entraram em pânico o tremor aumentou, pedaços do estádio vinha abaixo as câmeras filmavam tudo principalmente um enorme buraco circular que apareceu onde era o meio campo e de lá uma luz vermelha sangue, um homem um único homem saiu do buraco sua pele branca seus cabelos loiros escuros seus olhos verdes musgo seu sorriso sem vida e a onda de terror que se desprendeu de seu corpo afetou a todos e foi isso que aconteceu.

Terror o terror se espalhou pelo estádio pessoas amedrontadas corriam para se salvar algumas eram pisoteadas o homem que parecia ter no máximo trinta anos se divertiu com isso, então se virou para o buraco e fez um movimento com as mãos de dentro dele saiu mais quatro figuras três encapuzadas e uma com o rosto amostra muitos ali sabiam do mundo bruxo para falar a verdade quase o mundo inteiro soube, depois da guerra foi impossivel esconder e aqueles que conheciam aquele rosto entraram em pânico o rosto anormalmente branco e ofídico os olhos vermelhos o nariz que mais parecia duas fendas no rosto e a boca fina e quando ele abriu a boca mostrou dentes serrilhados.

QUE TODOS TEMAM POIS ARAWN SENHOR DO TERROR MESTRE DA GUERRE IMPERADOR DOS MORTOS MAIS UMA VEZ CAMINHA ENTRE OS VIVOS. Gritou o Homem de cabelos brancos em seguida os quatro companheiros deles exibiram auras negras e avançaram para aqueles que ficaram para trás matando e dilacerando manchando cadeiras e gramado de sangue o fim estaria próximo.

Atenas estava quieta, pessoas estava sentadas em lugares abertos para verem o eclipse, poucos carros circulavam pelas ruas o sol já estava escondido e a escuridão se espalhava a algum tempo, em uma das ruas mais movimentadas ouve uma grande explosão dois caminhões colidiram com força um deles carregava combustível carros que frearam rápido para não baterem nos caminhos foram batidos por outros carros atrás, pessoas saiam assustadas e indignadas dos carros reclamaram com aqueles que bateram em seus carro algumas discussões se tornaram brigas físicas outros destruíam alguns carros a discórdia se espalhou feito fogo em pólvora então tiros foram ouvidos pessoas caiam policiais chegaram para dar assistência e quando tentaram desarmar aqueles que estavam com arma foram alvejados em pouco tempo era um tiroteio imenso pessoas corriam a discórdia se espalhou por cada rua da cidade.

Lojas saqueadas pessoas brigando e lá naquela rua movimentada de dentro das chamas dos caminhões que ainda queimavam saiu uma mulher cabelos verdes musgo olhos dourados pele muito branca que soltava uma espécie de brilho em seus lábios um sorriso satisfeito por sua obra prima aquilo anunciaria a sua chegada aquele mundo então abriu a boca e dela saiu uma voz forte feito o vento de uma tempestade.

ISSO MEUS AMORES BRIGUEM, DISCUTAM E SE MATEM DERRAMEM O SANGUE DE SUAS MAES E PAIS DESTRUAM SEUS FILHOS E CURVEM-SE ESPERANDO A MORTE POIS EU ERIS SENHORA DA DESCORDIA ASSIM LHES ORDENO. Muitos que ouviram aquilo tremeram, mas nada fizeram continuaram ambição e outros sentimentos ruins se apoderavam deles ate mesmo bruxos caiam nessa e aos poucos a grande cidade da Grécia entrou em colapso, o sol já estava reaparecendo e então Eris desapareceu os sentimentos ruins se extinguiram e as pessoas viram o mal que haviam feito e choraram e lamentaram, mas principalmente temeram o que estava por vir.

Osires e Galadriel somente sentiam os distúrbios no mundo humano, pois Atlântida não mais estava ligado a ele, o céu deles eram diferente e o sol não era encoberto pelas trevas, mas os dois ficaram apreensivos ao verem que seriam aqueles sete deuses negros a desafiar mais uma vez aos sete deuses do bem sendo que um deles era o próprio Titã do tempo Cronos, ficaram surpresos ao saberem que Voldemort voltara juntamente com aqueles três companheiros.

Essa guerra vai trazer um grande extermínio. - Falou Galadriel como se fosse uma sentença e Osires nada disse ate que algo fez um barulho tão forte quanto um trovão e arrebentou as barreiras do continente perdido uma presença extremamente poderosa se espalhou por todo aquele mundo então um faixo de luz verde foi visto em toda parte de Atlântida esse pilar de luz parecia ligar a terra com o céu e sumiu, os dois seres ali sabiam onde ele fora parar.

Ele mais uma vez caminha nesse mudo. Falou Osires pensativo um forte vento varreu os lugares aos longe os descendentes dos antigos Heróis que treinavam sentiram a presença poderosa do primeiro céu. Ele trouxe alguém com ele. - Falou o mestre de Atlântida pensativo.

As amazonas estavam chocadas, aquele pilar de luz pousara bem no meio da aldeia, algumas guerreias circularam ele com suas armas em mãos, suas auras de batalha já amostra mostrando que não estavam para brincadeira. A luz sumiu pelo menos o pilar de luz verde, mas algo ainda brilhava uma luz esverdeada que transmitia grandeza muitas simplesmente deixaram suas armas caírem ao ver o Homem que aparecera, outras caíram de joelhos.

Alto, cabelos negros que iam ate os ombros e muito bagunçados dando uma aparência bem selvagem, os traços fortes os olhos extremamente verdes o porte imponente, seu peito num mostrando parte do corpo definido e na parte de baixo vestia o que parecia ser uma mera calça negra, seus pés descalços ele olhou para cada uma com imponência, muitas notaram alguém com ele, uma garota de no máximo doze anos cabelos azulados e olhos dourados um leve brilho prateado desprendia dele.

Vim buscar aquilo que é meu por direito. - Aquela voz era a mesma que de um pouco mais de quatro anos, então ele deu um passo a frente as amazonas que estavam a sua frente abriram caminho em quanto ele e a garota caminhavam pela aldeia, algumas amazonas os seguiam apreensivas ele ia em direção da casa da Líder a movimentação chamava cada vez mais atenção, outras guerreias paravam para ver aquilo, algumas se curvavam em quanto ele passava então por fim ele se encontrou em frente a casa da líder. Galateia senhora das amazonas eu lhe ordeno apareça.

Quem es tu para me ordenar alguma coisa. - Falou Galateia aparecendo em frente a porta, seu porte altivo sua aura guerreira aparecendo os olhos injetados de ódio, ao lado dela estava Dafine ela não o encarava com ódio nem com amargura a esquerda da rainha estava sua outras duas filha que lançavam olhares maliciosos a ele, mas logo atrás delas estava aquilo que ele viera ver, uma pequena garota, devia ter quase quatro anos cabelos muito vermelhos e olhos extremamente verdes era a copia perfeita de sua avo Lílian Evans os olhos grandes encaravam o homem ali estranhando nunca havia visto nenhum.

Eis aqui Urano senhor do... A garota de cabelos azulados foi interrompida com um aceno do homem então ele falou.

Eu sou Harry Potter. filho de Lílian Evans Potter senhor da alcateia e por em quanto Mestre do Olimpo. Aquela ultima revelação fez as pernas de Galateia fraquejarem um pouco, mas logo ela esta recuperada. E humildemente venho lhe pedir desculpas por faze-la sofrer pela perda de sua filha.

Você é mais que um deus, poderia ter dado vida a ela, poderia lhe ter oferecido a imortalidade ela estaria viva. - Falou Galateia sua pose fria ainda não fora desfeita, mas seu rosto estava levemente vermelho.

Na ultima batalha contra Voldemort ela havia morrido aquele era o tempo real dela, mas eu interrompi e a trouxe de volta, eu estendi sua vida, fui contra as leis da natureza e fui encarcerado no Olimpo por anos por causa disso, quando apareci para ela lhe ofereci a imortalidade. A Voz de Harry apesar de poderosa continha sofrimento. Ela recusou, disse que carregaria um pedaço meu para sempre em sua alma e coração ela mesmo naquela noite soube que esperava uma filha e também disse que não suportaria ficar longe de você. Ele respirou, uma lagrima dourada caiu de seu olho esquerdo e foi de encontro ao solo quando o tocou uma linda flor desconhecida cresceu do chão as pétalas douradas e fascinante. Lhe peço desculpa, mas a escolha era dela e agora que posso deixar o Olimpo vim ver a minha filha.

Lily. - Falou Dafine em tom embargado, a garotinha que ate agora estava escondida atrás das demais apareceu a frente ela ainda encarava o homem que sorriu para ela e ela sorriu em troca. A Meg a chamou de Lílian em homenagem a sua mãe. - Falou Dafine Harry foi ate a garota e o abraçou, ela parecia surpresa, mas sentiu algo quentinho em seu peito e abraçou o homem de volta.

Minha pequena princesinha. - Falou harry baixinho no ouvido de Lílian que sorriu e apertou mais ainda o abraço como se tivesse medo que ele escapasse, mas este se desfes delicadamente do abraço. Eu juro que viveremos juntos, mas antes o papai tem de fazer uma coisa.- O tom dele era melancólico. Você sabe o que o papai vai fazer? A menina balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo olhou para Dafine e soube que ela contara.

Ela é esperta compreende coisas para alem de sua idade. Falou Galateia que já perdera a vontade de Lutar.

Dafine eu quero levar Lily para passar um tempo na Alcatéia você nos acompanharia? - Perguntou Harry olhando para a amazona que se sentiu sendo examinada por algo que via atravez dela.

Sim, irei e cuidarei da pequenina. - A pequena Lily fez careta ao ouvir sendo chamada daquele jeito então Harry se levantou de vez e deu as costas viu uma multidão de guerreias o observando então fez um aceno com as mãos abrindo um corredor espaçoso entre elas.

Eles chegaram. - Falou Harry em tom profundo, então sete seres apareceram do nada, eram conhecidos de várias ali, mas estavam diferente a presença divina era sentida quase todas se ajoelharam perante aquilo só ficaram em pe Galateia, suas filhas e sua pequena neta que parecia curiosa com aquilo e segurou a mão de seu pai. Agora o bicho vai pegar. - Falou o moreno sorrindo.

N/A: O capitulo esta pequeno pois a fic ta no começo e alguns vêem reclamando que meus cap são muito grandes tb... Bom eu terminei o cap ontem eu acho mas meu beta desapareceu então eu pedi a minha amiga Danielle Lianne para betar o cap se quiserem agradeçam a ela por isso se não quiserem agradeçam do mesmo jeito ...Bom espero que gostem votem muito e comentem mais ainda...t+


End file.
